My Hero
by LisaMR
Summary: [BUFFYxDEAN] There goes my hero. Buffy plots a surprise while Dean is out hunting


**My Hero**

**Author: **Lisa

**Status: **Completed Stand-Alone

**Rating:** PG-13

**Fandom: **Supernatural/BtVS Crossover

**Pairing: **Buffy/Dean

**Genre:** Fluff/Romance

**Summary:** _There goes my hero_ – Foo Fighters

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer: **_Supernatural _and all related characters are copyright The CW Network. No infringement intended. _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon and ME. No infringement intended.

**Distribution:** Not without permission from myself.

**AN:** Thank you DHFREAK for the lovely banner! Also thanks to Dani for beta'ing this! xoxo

Okay, so I stare at him a lot, no biggie! I mean if he was _your_ boyfriend wouldn't you be checking out the eye candy at every possible opportunity? Doesn't every girlfriend _accidentally_ walk into the bathroom just as their perfectly toned dreamboat of a boyfriend steps out of the shower with _only_ water beads dripping down his body? No? Just me? Well the rest of you are crazy then… or don't have anything close to Dean as your man.

He's just finished sharpening his favorite knife and he's got that gleam in his eyes that tell me he's ready to kill some 'evil sons of bitches'. Slowly he lifts the knife inspecting it before he slides it into the worn leather sheath that's attached to his belt; he gets to go patrolling tonight. Normally the two of us would saddle up and head out together, but I'm feigning sickness so I can get our small apartment ready for a romantic evening. He doesn't know I'm planning it, hence the faux cold.

This is why Dawn always tells me not to watch Oprah; I get all these crazy ideas. She says I get all broody which makes me no fun Buffy. Oprah can't get all the credit this time because I've often wondered if super-heroes have heroes of their own.

I mean did Superman look up to another and think with his Clark Kent monotone voice that he wished could be like that? He's Superman, pretty much undefeatable unless you've got a stash of Kryptonite hidden under your bed behind the bag of empty Cheetos. What could he possibly long for? A normal life, he's got that when he's Clark Kent and when he's all spandex covered guy he can dodge a bullet! How much more powerful can you get?

Xander says that Superman is the ultimate super-hero. Of course that always causes Andrew to get flustered and then the two always start an hour-long argument about which the ultimate super-hero is. Andrew brings out his big white board to prove his point and Xander pulls out his action figures. Yes, these are some of my closest friends and no I don't want new ones so don't ask.

Andrew would throw something at me and then give a lecture if he heard me say this, but I don't think heroes are born. They choose to be heroes. Sure, I was given powers but I have to make the choice to use them and even then it's all about my duty. My hero wasn't born with any powers or pre-determined destiny that made him into something great. He's just a guy, a gorgeous guy mind you. A spider with enhanced DNA didn't bite him on a school field trip nor did he have some genetic mutation done on him. He's Dean shaped. Big broad shoulders that make me pant every time he moves something heavy or loads his shotgun with rock salt like he's doing now. The guy is past drool-worthy and he's my personal hero.

I was once told that I was Xander's hero and it was flattering but I didn't choose this life. If I had the choice I would've run the other way screaming. Gods, I made Cordy look like a scholar when I was in High School and when the word responsibility was thrown out I dashed. But Dean, he could've gone to school, like Sam did, and not had to deal with the un-luck and loss he's had in his life. Instead he stayed and fought and lost people he's loved and no matter what he keeps going. That's what a hero really is.

"Won't be gone long unless I get lucky." His husky voice jerks me back out of my thoughts.

I try not to smile at his witty play on words and instead throw a box of Kleenex at his head. I stifle a giggle as it hits him square in the forehead. He scowls, rubbing the spot and I shrug.

"You aren't funny Winchester." I mumble it under my breath while trying to sound like I'm stuffed up. This whole 'I'm sick' is harder than it looks.

His lips are warm against my forehead and I smile contently. I love this man and I can't help but wish he wasn't going out tonight. I'm tempted to tell him I'm not sick and go put on that little outfit I bought earlier this week. But, like the good little Slayer I am, I'm staying curled up on the couch planning what needs to get done before he comes back. He smirks at me before he heads down the hallway and I watch him leave.

too alarming now to talk about

take your pictures down

and shake it out

truth or consequence, say it aloud

use that evidence race it around

there goes my hero

watch him as he goes

there goes my hero

he's ordinary

don't the best of them bleed it out

while the rest of them peter out

truth or consequence, say it aloud

use that evidence race it around

kudos my hero

leaving all the best

you know my hero

the one that's on

My Hero – Foo Fighters


End file.
